Case Clicker Roblox Wiki:Wiki Etiquette/Overall rules
Follow the terms of use as outlined by FANDOM staff First of all, follow ALL FANDOM rules. Here are a few rules stated in the document, but you should read it anyway. *Do not threaten/harass others *Do not upload any inappropriate content (hate speech/symbols, pornography, gore, etc.) *Do not impersonate others (as in, do not pretend to be an admin when you are not) *Do not post illegal content *Do not try to gain access to/get others to reveal personal details *Do not advertise your business here (or anything else) *Do not break any laws that apply to where you live Follow the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act As a editor, you must follow the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (often abbreviated to COPPA). This government act states that children under the age of 13 must be protected and secure. This act makes it so that users under the age of 13 will no longer be able to contribute to the , or other FANDOM projects. If we learn that you are under the age of 13, you will be blocked without question. Regarding sales and trade deals You may post offerings, however trade negotiations must occur either in-game or on the Skilled Games Discord server. Please note: we are not liable or responsible for the loss of in-game currency or items if you have been scammed. Do not spam Spamming in an article (as an edit) constitutes vandalism. Spamming in the comment section of an article (such as spouting out gibberish/nonsense) is a minor offence. Comment sections here are intended to be used for constructive purposes, such as talking about the article itself rather than a bunch of random words. Keep vulgar language to a minimum Yeah, you can say a few minor swear words (such as "hell", "damn", and "crap") here and there, but: *do not direct a swear word to someone (involved with this wiki or not) *do not say extremely offensive language *do not use racist words (such as the N word) Do not upload inappropriate items Examples of inappropriate items include (but are not limited to): *pornography *pornographic art *symbols of racism/offensive symbols (like those relating to 9/11 and such). If you think a photo is too inappropriate for a 5-year old to see, do not upload it here. Do not spread hate speech Come on, spreading hate speech on a wiki for a Roblox game? If you hate someone/something, do not put it on a comment/in an article for everyone to see. Examples of hate speech include (but are not limited to): *slander against other users *slander against other people (even if they are not related to the wiki or the game) *slander against other Roblox games Do not advertise Wikis are meant to provide information to users. Please do not advertise anything on the , or the advertisement will be deleted and you may be blocked. Use common sense A general rule that everyone should follow is: Do not blank pages without reason or dump expletives in one page. You will still get consequences for it.